Godzilla Armageddon Warz
Godzilla Armageddon Warz is a 2D Godzilla fighting game developed by CrakaboLazy4090. It's released on Xbox One, Playstation 4, Nintendo Switch, and PC. The game features redesigned versions of various Godzilla monsters. Gameplay Godzilla Armageddon Warz ''is a fighting game. Each character has 4 attacks, light, medium, heavy, and special, along with various command and special attacks. Players also have an energy bar. Various attacks, usually specials, need energy to use. If you don't have enough, you can't use the attack. The energy bar slowly regenerates as you aren't using it. Characters also have Armageddon Moves. These moves are powerful attacks that use your Armageddon Bar. The Armageddon Bar charges up by attacking enemies, and can hold up to 5 levels. Each Armageddon Move uses a certain number of Armageddon energy. Fights takes place in 2D planes. When you are hit by an attack, you health bar decreases. Once your health is out, you are KOed, and your opponent is given a point. Once a player gets enough points (default being 2), they win. There is also a timer, which slowly counts down until it reaches zero. Once it reaches zero, the player with the least amount of health loses. Controls Blocking ''Controls are shown as if the player is using an Xbox One Controller. Modes Singleplayer Arcade Choose a monster to fight in a series of fights, ending off with one against Spacegodzilla. You can choose easy, medium, or hard modes, which affect the difficulty. At the start, only Godzilla '''and '''King Ghidorah '''are unlocked, but when you complete their arcade modes, you unlock another one. This will go on, until you unlock '''Biollante's, Destroyah's and SpaceGodzilla's 'respectively. Survival Fight against a series of fighters. As you fight, your health is carried over, but you are given health packs between matches. You can choose from easy, medium, and hard, which reduces the amount of health packs, the difficulty of the monsters, and which monsters you fight. Survival has two modes. All-Star Fight against every character in the roster. Marathon Fight for as long as you can. The number of fighters you defeat is recorded once you are KOed. Training Mode Fight and hone your skills in this mode. Versus VS Play (Xbox, PS4, PC) Fight against other players with the same console. Up to two players can play at once. Local Play (Switch) Fight against other players on the same screen. Up to two players can play at once. Wireless Play (PC, Switch) Fight against other players with another Switch or PC. Up to two players can play at once. Vs COM Fight against a computer player. Online Quick Match Search for a player online and fight against eachother. If you win, you can get Credits, which can be used in the store. Arenas Create or join a local arena, where the creator can modify the rules of the battle. You can spectate the match while waiting for your turn to fight, or you can just spectate the match and not fight at all. It's your choice. VS Friends Fight against a friend. Store Go into the store and look or buy stuff. Extras Move Lists Read the move lists of every character Collection Listen to music, view concept art, or look at other stuff you buy at the store. Options Configure the controls, set the volume of sounds, manage the size of your screen, manage brightness, etc. Kaiju The Kaiju are the characters you play as in this game. There are a total of 12 in the game, 8 at the start and 4 that need to be unlocked. Each of them (well, most of them) have redeeming factors and playstyles that make them all different from each other. Starting Characters Unlockable Characters /Movesets/ Unlock Criteria Stages *'Destroyed Dubai: 'The largest and most population city in the United Arab Emirates, it has been hit by a massive earthquake, leaving behind crumbled skyscrapers and huge chasms in the ground. This is the home stage of Anguirus. *'Floating London: 'The capital and most population city in England, London has been affected by so much raditation from SpaceGodzilla's crystals that it is now floating in the sky. Players can be knocked off the stage's edges, leading to an instant-KO. This is the home stage of Gigan. *'Smoggy Osaka: 'The city of Osaka, Japan is now covered in a green smog. The smog doesn't hurt the monsters, but they obscure the player's visoin. This is the home stage of Mothra. *'Frozen Sydney: 'The largest city in Australia has been hit by a freak blizzard, covering the stage in snow. The snow doesn't affect the fighters. This is the home stage of Frostbite. *'Shanghai Ruins: 'The largest city in China has been hit by a massive tornado, which ravages the city as you fight. Lightning will also strike, though this doesn't damage the player. This is the home stage of King Ghidorah. *'Crystalized New York 'City: '''New York City in the US is the location of SpaceGodzilla's crystal fortress. As a result, crystals litter the city, piercing through various iconic buildings. This is the home stage of Mechagodzilla. *'Flooded Tokyo: The city of Tokyo, Japan is experiencing a massive typhoon, flooding the entire city. The water is so high that players can't be seen when ducking. This is the home stage of Godzilla. *'Overgrown Paris: '''The capital of France, Paris has been taken over by Biollante. As a result, plants cover the entire city. This is the home stage of Biollante. *'Burning Los Angeles: 'A massive volcano has sprouted out of the ground in the middle of Los Angeles, California. This is the home stage of Destroyah. *'Boxing Ring: 'A giant boxing ring with millions of people watching. This stage is only available in Versus Mode. *'Crystal Arena: '''An arena that takes place on a large circular crystal, which serves as the stage during the final fight against SpaceGodzilla. It can't be played in Versus Mode. Store In the store, the player is able to use in game Credits to buy various stuff. You can get Credits by either completing various achievements, playing Online, or buying them with real money. Trivia *The game's original name was '''Godzilla: Apocalypse Wars. This was changed because Armageddon sounds better than Apocolypse. Also putting a z at the end of a sentence that usually ends with s is cooler, i guess. *The idea of making original designs of the monsters was after I tried to draw a combination of Shin Godzilla and Legendary Godzilla. That is also how I got the idea of the game in general. *The game was originally going to have only 8 characters. They are: Godzilla, Anguirus, Rodan, Mothra, King Ghidorah, Mechagodzilla, Gigan, and Biollante. Destroyah and Spacegodzilla were added because those monsters are awesome, Frostbite was added because of the Godzilla Franchise's lack of ice monsters, and Shin Godzilla was added because I wanted an even number of monsters, and because I wanted another Godzilla (despite the game featuring three Godzillas (Godzilla, Mechagodzilla, and Spacegodzilla)) *According to the creator, Rodan was the hardest to create a new design for. *Mechagodzilla was redesigned during the making of this page. This was due to his original design being "too similar" to the original design. *Frostbite was originally named Sharktic. This was changed as someone else took that name, and I decided to change because it sounded wrong. *Shin Godzilla was explicitly designed to be creepy. *Frostbite is a blue shark. *Battra was considered for the game, but was scrapped. Instead, Battra was made an alternate skin for Mothra. *Various stages are inspired by ones in Godzilla: Unleashed. London, Osaka, Syndey, and New York feature the same disasters that are happening in Unleashed. *Various stages were thought for the game, but were scrapped. **Monster Island was planned to appear in the game, but was scrapped. **Manila, the capital of the Phillipines, was also planned, but was replaced by Shanghai, due to Shanghai being a more recognizable city. Category:Godzilla Games Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Fighting Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Godzilla (series) Category:Articles under Construction